Llama in your Face
Llama in your Face is a defensive shooter game developed by Simon Parzer and Peter Sperl on the site Big Dino and released in 2012. It was featured on Pixel Love the Monday of October 23, 2012. The player is a llama bouncing on a trampoline in the zoo and has to hit intruding zoo visitors by spitting on them. The game originally started as a prototype for an unofficial Austria Game Jam in 2011. Parzer and Sperl decided to work on an improved version, which was then sponsored and published by various Flash gaming websites. Development of the full game took "longer than expected". Controls * Mouse - Aim * Mouse click - Spit Hotkeys *'P' key - Pause/unpause the game *'M' key - Mute music and sound effects *'Number keys 1 to 5' - Use item (where applicable) *'R' key - Restart the level *'Esc' key - Quit to menu Levels Llama in your Face has a total of eighteen levels, divided equally into three areas. Each area alternates between a day and night stage. Levels that appear near the end of a map typically have a boss fight in them. In between levels, the player is allowed to buy powerups from a shop using the money collected from defeating visitors. At the end of a level, the player is given statistics based on their hit accuracy and total amount of money earned from the level alone. Modest City Level 1 (day) The help screen always pops up at the start of this level. Level 2 (night) Level 3 (day) Busytown Level 1 (day) The game takes away one hit point from the llama's health, giving it a total of three hit points instead of four. Level 3 (day) The game no longer gives free helicopters. Nobleville Ending Arena Mode Completing all levels of the normal game unlocks Arena Mode. When selected, the player is immediately led to the Supply Store screen, with $500,000 to spend. Some powerups will already be maxed out. After passing through the supply store, Arena Mode commences. The mode levels up by wave and keeps track of the money the player earns, which ultimately becomes their score. Arena Mode ends when the llama loses all its lives. Visitors Main article: Visitors Visitors are the enemies that come to see the llama in its cage, either by walking on the ground or flying in the air on a balloon. Some have different personalities and behaviours that distinguish them from one another. The llama must spit on these visitors to damage them and prevent them from coming closer to the cage. Bosses Boss levels are signaled at the start of a level with a skull symbol on the progress bar in the bottom left corner of the game screen. A vehicle will appear during a boss battle, and many visitors come to the cage at once. Spitballs must destroy the vehicle delivering visitors in order to proceed in the game. Powerups Powerups are offered in a supply store in between levels. The player uses any unspent money accumulated in previous levels to purchase items. Some powerups are permanently equipped once the player passes the level while others are consumable and are a one time use. The strength of a powerup can be increased by spending more coins. Some powerups require a certain level to be reached before they are sold in the shop. *'Multi-hit' - Allows the llama to fire more than one spitball simultaneously, giving the player a chance to hit more than one visitor. *'Pushing' - When visitors are hit with a spitball, they are pushed back a certain distance. *'Combo counter' - Doubles the duration of the combo counter so that it does not reset as quickly. *'Spit rate' - Increases the rate at which the llama can fire spitballs. *'Cash' - Visitors drop more cash upon defeat. *'Magnet' - Increases the strength of the cursor's magnet when collecting coins. *'Powerups' - Increases the potency of each powerup. *'Cannons' - Automated guns that fire spitballs either on the ground or in the air. *'Helicopter' - Call for a powerup helicopter. *'Lock' - Prevents the combo chain from breaking. *'Spit damage' - Increases spit damage. *'Long-lasting powerups' - Increases the duration the player has for using powerups. Consumable These upgrades are consumable and mapped to a hot key upon purchasing. The player can use these by pressing the corresponding hot key. Only three of the same consumable can be purchased at once. *'Health pack' - Fully restores the llama's health. *'Battle Cry' - Allows the llama to let out a wail that pushes back and slightly damages all visitors and pops every balloon. *'Nuke' - Sends multiple spitbombs to take out most of the visitors on screen. *'Shield' - Grants the llama temporary invincibility when visitors jump into the cage. Soundtrack References External links *Llama in your face feature on Pixel Love Category:Games